


9238

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Series: chasing a starlight [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worried Lance (Voltron), please read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: "What are they saying?" Romelle asks, looking up at Captain Shirogane, concern visible on her face."That's their last names and shield numbers. They're telling dispatch that they're close by and they're responding," Shiro says, looking equally as concerned.Static crackles through the talkie, for the umpteenth time."Kogane, 9238, show me going.""9238, I have you going."The room is suddenly engulfed by silence.





	9238

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Klance Positivty week collection. Day one was based on an au or trope of choice, so I picked a Brooklyn 99 au. However, instead of being a b99 au, it's just b99 ranks with voltron dynamics.
> 
>  
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF GUN VIOLENCE, GUYS!!!!**

The day starts normally. Cheerful banter between members of the squad in the briefing room. Telling them the outlandish tale about how he messed up the task force leader's eye back in the academy, and that he was kicked off the task force before he could even have a chance to join.

The day starts normally. Pidge, Hunk and Lance talk about one upping the force before they even had the chance to see it coming.

The day starts normally, until Keith leaves the building to go follow up on a lead recieved a few days ago, concerning a homicide.

***

He doesn't remember what they were doing. All he remembers is hearing Captain Shirogane's walkie talkie buzzing with static and a somewhat muffled voice speaks. The bullpen is relatively quiet and empty, so he brings the walkie talkie outside, and places it on Romelle's desk so everyone can hear what's going on.

**_"Be advised--"_ **

"We have a shooting or something going on-- in Brooklyn Heights," he says as Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Ryner, Olia and Allura gather around him.

"Sir?" Romelle asks, turning wide blue eyes up at him.

_**"--Active shooter in a hotel in Brooklyn Heights. Multiple casualties. Requesting standby of additional units."** _

"The Captain of the 63 has requested us to sit tight and respond when the standby has turned to an active request. Emergency services are en route, together with nearby officers," Captain Shirogane explains.

The tense atmosphere grows as another crackle starts on the talkie, and the emergency operator's voice cuts through.

 _ **"We have multiple civillians running. Six or seven shots have been fired on site. Unable to determine if there are anymore casualties.**_ "

More voices intercede through the emergency channels.

_**"We have identified two, possibly three shooters. More gunshots have been fired. Four dead, undetermined wounded, all civilians. Shields going?"** _

_"Rolo, 3118, show me going."_

_**"3118, I have you going."** _

"What are they saying?" Romelle asks, looking up at Captain Shirogane, concern visible on her face.

"That's their last names and shield numbers. They're telling dispatch that they're close by and they're responding," the captain says, looking equally as concerned.

Static crackles through the talkie, for the umpteenth time.

_"Kogane, 9238, show me going."_

_**"9238, I have you going."** _

The room is suddenly engulfed by silence.

"Kogane?" Hunk asks, worry now etched onto his face, " _Keith_ Kogane?"

"That's his shield number," Allura says, softly, "Oh my God. Keith's there."

Romelle looks around as though she doesn't know that to do. Allura keeps her eyes glued to the small device. Pidge's eyes have glassed over behind her clear lenses. Captain Shirogane's hands are clenched into tight fists at his side.

Keith's one of their best detectives. He's smart and brave, even if he's impulsive and reckless at times, doing crazy things like hopping from car bonnet to car bonnet in midday traffic to catch a perp.

Keith's also the love of Lance's life, which is why his face turns a sickly pale colour when he heard Keith's shield number on the talkie.

Which is why he doesn't complain when Hunk pulls him into a tight hug, saying, "You're going to be fine, buddy. You both are." 

Which is why he accepts the small, awkward pat from Pidge, knowing she's not used to physical affection.

Which is why he takes comfort in the scent Sargeant Allura Altea's perfume as she too embraces him, giving him a few reassuring words, "Keith is a badass, the toughest of us all. He can handle himself."

Which is also why he's now standing in Captain Shirogane's office, fire in his eyes, determination set in his jaw.

"We're going to help, right?" he asks.

"The 63 hasn't changed the standby order, and the Commissioner has given orders to lock down the scene," the man responds, calmly, "It's already a zoo, and there are enough responders. No need to risk any more lives."

"All due respect sir, but what about those lives that are on the scene and are at risk?" Lance counters.

"Detective McClain," Captain Shirogane cuts him off, "We were given orders. Please respect the orders and the fact that the 99 doesn't have jurisdiction over there."

"Sir, they don't care about the responders--"

"You have your orders, detective."

The captain looks at him, gaze softening, before reaching out to squeeze his shoulder in a fatherly manner.

"If I hear anything, I promise that you'll be the first one I update. Now, go and work on your other cases so that you keep your mind busy."

And as Lance goes back to his desk, another plan forms itself in his head. Hunk and Pidge were waiting for him back at his desk.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this," he starts guiltily, "but... I need to share it with someone. I'm freaking out."

Lance sighs, "I know. I'm freaking out too, but spiraling isn't gonna help anything. We can't exactly go up there, so the best thing we can do is try and...and not think about it."

"That's bullshit," Pidge says, bluntly, "We're top ranking detectives in a precinct full of weapons. There must be something we can do."

Lance smiles, and it's the first real smile he's had since this morning.

"Luckily for us, I have a plan."

Pidge and Hunk lean foward, intrigued, as he explained all the details and specifics of the plan. There was a reason why these guys were his best friends.

***

"Detective McClain, where are you going?" A cool voice asks while he's loading the trunk of his car.

Although he subconsciously knows this voice, a high pitched noise, a nose he will forever deny making, escapes his throat. 

"N-nowhere," he stutters, facing his captain.

"Why are you disobeying an order from the Commissioner, detective?"

"Look, Sir, I'm really trying to be the good guy here," Lance starts.

'Oh, you're trying to be the good guy?" Shirogane snaps harshly, "You think this is some kind of movie? You think that if you go up there, you can take down the other shooters by yourself?"

"I _might_ be able to, yeah," Lance returns fiercely, rolling his eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go help Keith."

"You want to be a hero, Detective?" The captain continues, fully aware Lance is ignoring him, "You want to get something done? Your friends are struggling with this situation--"

"You expect me to know how to help them with that? I'm terrible at emotions. I've tried distracting them all day, but all that seems to do is make things worse--"

"They don't need a distraction, Lance. They need someone to help them face their fears and deal with the reality of the situation. Of all the detectives, you are the one who's most able to adapt to the situation. You know how to advise them and how to help them and what to tell them. I was really hoping you would have stepped up today," the captain says, shaking his head in disappointment.

"And I was really hoping to do something valuable, like helping Keith," Lance says, finality lacing his tone, "Now, are you going to get in my way, or not?"

It almost seems as though it's a last ditch attempt at getting him to stay in the precinct as the captain says softly, "Think about Keith, then. You go charging up there, his first instinct is not gonna be to protect those people, _innocent people_ , but to protect you. And vice versa. You're worth more to each other and that's gonna put others at risk. That can be dangerous at a time like this, Lance. You have to decide what's more important to you. Playing hero, or stepping back to ensure the man you love makes it through day."

Shirogane leaves him alone after that.

 _Goddamn him,_ Lance thinks, as he slides into the driver's seat of his car.

***

When Lance steps off the elevator, he's partially blinded by all the bags of takeout Chinese he's holding.

"Lance, what are you doing back here so early? I thought you wanted to head back to your apartment to get something?" Sarge asks, rushing forward to help him so the cartons don't fall over.

"I wanted to do something," he says simply, gesturing for her to set the bags on his desk.

He hands a carton to Pidge and one to Hunk and asks, "How are you guys doing, really? I mean I know it's not an ideal situation, and we were trying to keep our minds away, but I think we should at least talk about it. A good man told me today that it's not such a bad thing to face your fears."

"I'm ready scared for Keith," Pidge admits, folding her jean clad legs under her as she balances her food on her lap, "For the first time, I'm actually scared of being a cop."

"Me too," Hunk says, "I mean I'm scared all the time, but now it's actually occurring to me that I could die in the line of duty one day."

Allura wheels her chair over to them, placing a bottle of Coca Cola on Lance and Pidge's joint desks.

"I feel the same way, too. One day I want to marry my boyfriend and have children. It's just occurred to me that if something happens to me on duty, there are so many other lives that will possibly be affected by it. Oh, Lance, I can only imagine what you're going through."

Lance nods, absorbing each of his friend's contributions.

"I'm scared too," he says, after a brief pause, "But, Keith knows that I love him, and I know that Keith can take care of himself, so I know that he'll be okay. That's all I can and will tell myself right now. Guys, whenever you get scared, just remember that nothing will happen to any of us, because we all have each other's backs. We're a team. We may not physically be there for Keith right now, but he knows the 99 is there in spirit."

Pidge lets out a small sniffle before saying, "Thank you, Lance."

He hums and ruffles her short hair before picking up another carton of food.

"If you guys will excuse me, I have one more team member that needs to be taken care of," he grins.

He enters the Captain's office with a fork instead of a pair of chopsticks.

"Captain" he says, placing the food on the desk, "I know you prefer home cooked meals and that you suck at emotions too, but I just wanna make sure that you're included."

A rare smile graces Shirogane's face as he looks at Lance.

"Thank you, detective," he says.

His phone rings, and Lance lets himself out the office to give the Captain some privacy. After a few minutes, he comes rushing out of his office.

"That was the captain of the 63. They've apprehended the shooters and there are multiple officers down. I don't have the names of the officers, but if Keith's okay he should be calling--"

The officers in the bullpen scramble into action.

"Call Keith!"

"I'm not getting him, Sarge."

"Damn it!"

"Still voicemail, Lance."

" _Fuck!_ What's going on?!"

The elevator doors swing open. Everybody freezes.

"Guys, calm down, his phone's probably out of charge," Olia says, stepping off the elevator, "Sorry, I went to make a copy."

" _Come on,_ Olia! Don't do shit like that when we're all tense!" Pidge snarls at the woman.

"Damn, Pigeon. Go easy on her," a new voice chides lightly, and every one turns.

And _yep_ , there he is, grinning in all his mullet-ed, leather donning glory. He looks completely unharmed, except for a smidge of blood on his knuckles, and before Lance knows what he's doing, he's rushing forward, pulling Keith into his arms, slotting his lips against Keith's lightly chapped ones.

Keith tenses at first, but relaxes into the kiss, eyes fluttering close. It's messy but it's passionate and totally inappropriate for work-- but it's them, and all Lance can think is _Keith, Keith, Keith--_

He's here, pressed against Lance, and he's warm and alive and Lance is so _fucking_ grateful--

\--And then Keith pulls back, looking at him worriedly.

"Baby," he frowns, and it's only then that Lance realizes that he's been crying.

Keith looks over at the Captain, who nods, excusing them both. Keith takes Lance to his car, where they can both get a moment of privacy.

"Look at me, baby. I'm _safe_ , I'm okay," Keith cradles Lance's face between his palm, wiping away the tears.

"I know, I know," Lance says, sniffing, "Keith, I was so _scared_.. I-I thought I was going to l-lose you--"

"I know," Keith pulls him into a hug, hushing him gently, "It's okay, it's okay."

And if Lance squeezes Keith's body impossibly closer to his own, sobbing into his chest, then that's nobody business but their own.

And if later in the night, when they're making love, Lance and Keith grip each other a bit more tighter than they usually do, and they both shed their fair share of tears, exchanging over-emotional "I love you's", then that's nobody's business but their own, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment or kudo if you liked it!


End file.
